The invention relates to filters, including air filters, and more particularly to a simplified cost-advantaged construction including axial force-bearing structure.
Filters including air filters are known in the prior art and typically have first and second axially spaced end caps, and filter media extending axially between the end caps and extending in a closed-loop around a perimeter defining a hollow interior communicating with an axial flow opening through one of the end caps. For mounting and/or sealing purposes, various applications use axial compression force between the end caps and/or between the filter element assembly and a mounting base.
The present invention provides simple and effective structure in the noted axial mounting configuration, including the application of axial compression force between the end caps.